


Adopted by Glitz and Glamour (adopted by Strictly)

by Ninjyella



Category: Strictly Come Dancing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjyella/pseuds/Ninjyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All  12 year old Rose Jones wants is a family she can love. She was a truly loved girl until the age of 7 when her life changed forever. What happens when some dancers from a TV show are looking for someone to adopt? What would happen? And will Rose Evangeline Jones finally find a family she can love forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story I love Strictly so I thought why not do a story about it? I am not very good writing so I am hoping my writing will improve. I hope you enjoy this story. :)

Rose' s point of view 

 

Sitting on my bed in the wonderful place that is a care home. Well yeah you guessed I hate it. Our 'mother' of the care home as we are supposed to call her well she is actually called Miss Rachel Smith but we supposed to call her 'mother'. She wants us to call her 'mother' because as she says "it makes you feel more at home". Seriously I hate it she will and will never be my mother I know that's harsh but my mum (who was called Evageline)  
is and will always be my mother. 

"ROSE GET DOWN HERE NOW THERE ARE SOME VISTORS HERE" 'mother' shouted. Great I thought to myself probably some people who want a cute little kid to adopt. I mean no one would want to adopt me.

Here goes nothing.


	2. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys this is the second chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It would be really lovely if someone would comment and give me some feedback. Thank You enjoy :)

Rose' s POV (point of view)

 

As I can begin to walk downstairs I can hear loads of people downstairs. As I reach the bottom of the stairs there are 4 people who looked around their 30s.

The only girl of the group (this is meant to be Janette Manrara) looked really pretty why can't I look like her. I am the most ugly kid you would meet I'm very short with mid long blonde hair (which looks ugly) and a very round face. People think I am around 8 because I'm so short and very skinny I'm actually 12 years old.

"Hello" cheerfully said the pretty girl. "Hi" I said in a very shy and quiet tone. I get very nervous around new people. 

I quickly walked away from her into the kitchen as I am really nervous it's not like they are going to adopt me anyway. I mean there are cute kids who come here for 2 weeks and then get adopted. I have been here for about 5 years. I have been adopted around 3 times well all of them were pretty horrible they would just leave me at home all the time and never take me out anywhere all of them would bully me too but I really don't want to talk about that. Every time they would just bring me back here to the care home. 

"Hey Rose" said Amy who works at the care home as a carer she is really nice and always helps me with my homework. "Hey Amy what are you doing here it's Saturday shouldn't you be somewhere else" I said. "Oh Thanks Rose I guess you don't want me here no I'm here for the people who want to adopt today have you met them yet". "I said hi to the girl but I haven't met the others" I said hoping Amy wouldn't make me meet them. "Come and meet them there really nice" Amy said sweetly. Seriously I don't want to meet them it's not like there going to choose me anyway.

Amy was still looking at me waiting for a answer. "Um I need the toilet" I said quickly and rushed upstairs.

I'm never going to get adopted and I never will.


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys thank you to the person who left me a kudos. I am so happy. I know it's only 1 but that's were to start. So Thank You so much it means a lot as I struggle with writing and hopefully I'll improve :)
> 
> Here's Chpater 3
> 
> P.S Thanks for reading this but I saw Hamlet in the cinema last night with Benedict Cumberbatch I really enjoyed it anyone else go and see it?

Rose' s POV

I quickly walk out of the kitchen. I'm never going to get adopt and to be honest I would love to be adopted but I'm never going to get adopted by a loving family. I wish this would come true but dreams never come true. I mean that's only in fairytales.

I walk up the stairs hoping I'll avoid anyone I just want to go in my room and cry . Oh no 'mother' has just come out the bathroom. I try and run down the stairs maybe I can get away from her.

BAM I fall flat right on my face. I must have bumped into someone great please don't say it's one of the guests. "Oh my goodness I'm sorry here let me help you" said a Russian guys voice. Last time I checked none of the kids here were Russian ooh dear it's one of the guests that is so GREAT! The man helped me up "oh Thank you I..I...I should have lo..looked where I... was going" I said shakily I am literally hoping a hole will just swallow me up right now. And as I said I get so nervous around new people. 

I looked up at the man as I have been staring at the floor. He had nice black hair and a little moustache and beard he looked around his 30s. He seemed nice but as my mother always used to tell me."looks can be deceiving" that's true. After a really awkward moment it seemed like 20 minutes but it was probably 2 minutes. "Oh don't worry" the man spoke up. "I should have been looking where I was going" he said nicely with a grin. "I'm Gleb" he put his hand in front of me. "I'm Rose" I whispered but I shook his hand. 

"ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING BE USEFUL AND MAKE SOME TEA" 'mother shouted very angrily. I shivered a bit by the tone of her voice Gleb noticed. As 'mother' came down the stairs she looked pretty angry. "ROSE WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO MAKE TEA GOD EVEN MAISE COULD DO THAT! (Masie is the youngest in the care home she's 4 she's only been here for about 2 weeks she's bound to get adopted she is pretty cute). 'Mother' noticed that Gleb was standing on the other side of me he looked pretty shocked and a bit upset.  
"Oh sorry I didn't noticed you there Gleb wasn't it?" 'Mother' asked kindly she does that goes from shouting at someone to being polite. It's only when guests come round though.  
"Yes that's my name" Gleb said not so politely why would he care if I got shouted at I get shouted at all the time and no one has sympathy. "Oh right um Rose would you be so kind to make some tea" she said kindly with a false smile grin and false kindness. "Ye.. Yes of course" I said a bit shakily I do get shouted at but not by 'mother' much I try and avoid her and when I do get shouted by her it's loud but not very loud. "I'll help you Rose" said Gleb with a smile of course 'mother' didn't want to Gleb to help me you could literally see the anger in her eyes but she tried to calm herself.

"Oh I really don't think that's necessary I'm very sure ROSE can do it by herself can't you Rose" 'mother' said through gritted teeth. She was still looking at me waiting for a answer I was about to open my mouth when Gleb walked right up to mother face. There not going to kiss are they please please I can not physically stand that ."No I'll help make tea whether you like it or not GOT THAT" Gleb shouted the last part. I stood frozen with my mouth open no one and I mean no one has ever questioned 'mother' authority or even shouted at her. "Come on Rose the tea won't make itself will it" Gleb said kindly to me with a smile. 'Mother' just stood still I swear she wasn't even breathing. I quickly walked to Gleb I really don't know what she's going to do.

I am starting to like this Gleb guy not in a lovey dovey way but just as a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys here's chapter 4. Strictly is on tonight at 6:30pm on BBC 1 just if anyone's wondering. Will we receive another 10 this week? 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 4 :)

Rose' s POV

I'm still in shock how Gleb shouted at 'mother' no one does that ever! Not even the other people who work here I swear there scared of her. 

"Rose" Gleb clicked his fingers in front of me guess I must have been daydreaming I always do that. "Yes sorry" I said without my voice cracking I feel safe with Gleb and I feel confident to speak to him which is very unusual. "We need to make the tea I was just wondering where the sugar was" Gleb said to me. "Oh it should be on top of that shelf over there" I pointed to to the top shelf. "I'll get it for you" I said about to get a chair and reach it as I can't get it well because I'm short. "Its ok I'll get it you can sit down" Gleb said pointing to the chair I sat down on the chair I'm curious why is he being so nice to me no one really is. Well Amy is but she's nice to everyone not just me and plus she does get a bit angry at me sometimes. I'll ask Gleb later I don't really want to ask him now. "Do you want the radio on" Gleb asked me I nodded my head eagerly I love music plus singing I get from my mum she loved to sing.

The song Cool for the Summer by Demi Lovato came on. I love this song it's really catchy. (I really like this song). I started to hum the tune to it Gleb noticed. "Do you like this song?" he asked me. "Yeah I do what about you?" I asked him "Well it's ok but yeah it's good". I noticed Gleb was making the tea wait shouldn't I be helping him. "Wait Gleb aren't I meant to be helping you make tea" I questioned I feel bad he shouldn't be doing it because of me. "Its fine Rose don't worry plus you can sit down" Gleb said while stirring the tea. "Are you sure" I asked again. "Rose it's fine honestly" Gleb said looking at me with kind eyes. "Ok" I said still feeling bad. Suddenly the last note of Cool for the Summer came on and I hadn't noticed I was singing it. 

I sang the last note and Gleb was staring at me. "It was terrible I know" I said I can't sing but Amy said I sing really good but that's just for sympathy. "That wwwas A..amazing" Gleb stuttered. "Really" I said he's faking it probably to make me feel better about myself. "Yeah it really was anyway I'm going to go and deliver the tea for my friends you wanna come" he asked me. NO WAY am I doing that I would literally start stuttering and make a fool of myself. Ok quick think of a excuse. "Umm no I'll stay here and clean up" I said yes good excuse please don't question me Gleb. "Alright are you sure" yes I am good. Gleb was still staring at me waiting for a answer while I was still having a mini celebration in my head. "Oh yeah I'll be fine" I said. "Ok see you later" and with that Gleb walled off.

Why is he still being nice to me. Could my dream of getting adopted actually come true.


	5. Manners and Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 5 ;)

Gleb' s POV

As I walked out of the kitchen of the care home I took one last look of Rose and she was beginning to wash up. She is such a sweet and lovely girl and plus a very good singer. Why doesn't anybody seem to like her?

I started to walk looking around for the others. Wait where are they? Great I'm lost in a care home. Ok Gleb focus its just a tiny house they must be here somewhere. I saw someone coming down the stairs wait maybe I could ask them. "Excuses me" I said hoping they would notice me. A girl around Rose' s age turned around she looked nice enough. "Um do you know where my friends are" I asked her. "Uggh how would I know idiot and plus I'm the most popular girl and I should never get questioned about 'where your stupid little friends are'" the girl shouted at me. And with that the girl went upstairs God does no one have manners these days. 

"Are you ok sir" a lady asked who looked around her 20s wait is she one of the kids here? "Um yeah I was just looking for my friends I'm one of the guests who came to visit" I said. "Yes you did I'm Amy nice to meet you" the girl called Amy held out her hand I would have shaken it but I'm carrying a tray and yeah I kind of can't. Amy laughed "oh goodness you must be looking for your friends sorry come this way" Amy said. She led me past a corridor and there they were.

I put the tray down and shook Amy's hand. "Thank You Amy I wouldn't have been able to find it without you" I said kindly to her. "No problem sir I hope you find a child you can adopt" she replied she was about to walk off when I really wanted to ask her something. "Wait Amy" I shouted a bit. Amy turned around and I got a good look of her facial features she had quite a round face with brown hair that just went past her shoulders she also had very green eyes.

"Um sorry do you work here?" I asked her. "Yes, yes I do" she said a little bit shocked. "Why did you want to know" she asked me. "Oh no reason" I lied. I'm not going to tell her because she looked like one of the kids that would be embarrassing. "Oh ok nice meeting you" Amy said "yes you too" I replied.

And with that she walked away. Who am I well we I should be saying going to adopt?


	6. Which one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 6 guys. So Strictly last night was really good. Woah Anton and Katie on top of the leader board. But I loved their dance. Favourite dance loved Kellie and Kevin so graceful and beautiful.
> 
> Anyway I'll stop blabbing on here's chapter 6 :) and I don't own Strictly Come Dancing or any of the dancers. I only own a couple of characters.
> 
> Sorry I would be really grateful if someone could comment and give me another kudos. Thank You

Gleb' s POV

As Amy walked away I was thinking who are we going to adopt. "Gleb" Kevin shouted (yes this is meant to be Kevin Clifton). "Oh sorry here's the tea" I places the tray down on the mini table the tray literally just fitted on the table. I handed out the tea to everyone with Thank you' s. I was about to sit down when I noticed there was no where too. Everyone was sitting down on the sofa. I noticed there was a small chair in the corner of the room I grabbed it and sat down on it. It was tiny but I least I was sat down. I feel sorry for the kids here. 

"So anyone found someone they want to adopt" Alijaz broke the silence. "No not really the kids I saw were toddlers and I don't really trust anyone looking after a toddler here" Kevin said I agree with that to be honest. Everyone nodded there head. "What about you Janette" Alijaz asked her. "No one really as Kevin said I saw toddlers" Janette said while sipping her tea. "Aljaz you find anyone" Janette asked "None will just have to go to another care home" Aljaz said he was about to get up. "Um wait" I said everyone looked at me I can't let Rose go. "There was a little girl about 9 something like that she seemed really nice maybe we could adopt her" I said to the group. "Well I don't know Gleb I mean we have been to like 10 care homes within 2 months and we haven't found a one we liked are you sure she's well you know ok" Aljaz asked me. Of course she's fine to choose oh he means if we will all like her well she seems nice and she is quite shy I'm sure with us she could gain some confidence. " Yeah I believe she is" I said in a confident voice she is the right kid.

"What's her name" Janette asked "Rose" I said with a smile it's a lovely name it always reminds me of a flower. "Did Rose say anything about herself" Kevin asked me. "Well not really she's quite shy" I replied to Kevin. "What about the head of this place anyone see her I only saw um Amy girl and I don't think she was the head of the care home" Janette said changing the subject. "The head of this place she's a idiot" I muttered under my breath. "Gleb I'm sure she's not that bad" Aljaz said to me in a calm tone he knows I'm going to get angry and I'm starting to get angry. 

"Not that bad" I said in a mocking tone. "She shouted at Rose so she could make the tea and insulted her while saying it basically saying she was incapable of doing it" I said a bit loudly. "Gleb I think you need to calm down" Janette told me in a soothing voice but that didn't help. "Would you really say that to a kid she's just putting on a act when people come round she doesn't care for any of the kids here" I shouted. "Look Gleb maybe we can see her and see if we like her" Kevin told me everyone else shook there head. They were looking at me waiting for a answer. "Fine" I huffed. Everyone put down there cup of tea and we went looking for the office.

I'm going to adopt Rose whether they like it or not. And talk to the head of this place while I'm at.


	7. Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys :)
> 
> Here you can just a little info of Amy and a bit of Rose' s info too. This chapter nothing happens so you can skip it if you want.
> 
> Anyway if you want to read it here it is. And I promise something will happen in the next chapter.
> 
> Gabby :)

Amy's POV

I walk back to the office where me and and Miss Smith work. I HATE HER! she doesn't do anything here she doesn't even care the kids how did she even get to work here!?? Maybe there's something she's not telling me.

I came to work here after going to Uni and studying child development and then I wanted to become a carer so yeah that's it really. I have Joanna or Jo she works here too we have known each other since uni but she is a social worker so she doesn't come in very often she's so lovely.

I hope the guests today adopt someone all the kids here deserve a home. Well I hope Rose gets a home soon she's been here from my very first day. She's shy but a lovely girl once you get to know her. 

I get up and search for Rose' s file I look through the file and finally find J and there I find Rose Jones. I take out her file and look at it she looked lovely when she was 7 she looks so cute. And then I take out her medical records well there's a lot Rose has quite a lot of medical problems with her. From sleeping disorders to a cold she has and is still going through it. She has to take at least 4 tablets a day for her sleep and the others for something else. I don't think the tablets help though when I have to stay overnight I sometimes hear her crying in the night but as soon as I go into the room she just falls asleep I don't think she wants anyone to know. 

I then look at how she came into the care home. I've read it so many times I cry every time I feel some tears starting to well up in my eyes I wipe them anyway. 

I just hope Rose gets adopted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos :)
> 
> Here is Chapter 8 it's rather long.
> 
> Ciao Amigos Gabby :)

Amy's POV

I put Rose' s file back and wipe some of my tears away I look in the mirror my tear strain streaks are quite noticeable. Maybe I'll put some make up on it thought I was about to grab my foundation when there was a knock on the door. Really!!! I'm just about to put on my make up. There was another knock but a bit more louder. Save it I'll just do it later it's probably one of the toddlers who have peed themself.

"Come in" I shout and I didn't hear them open the door I was still trying to wipe my tears off. It was probably the kids prank or something. Wait maybe there still in the room SCARE TIME!!!. I close my eyes and jump and scream in the kids faces and they screamed ok I know that's mean but it's fun and the kids especially the toddlers they actually find it funny well all the kids do. Wait? why aren't they laughing I swear it's been more than minute they should be laughing now . OH GOD!! I'm an idiot aren't I it's the guests seriously why does this happen to me anyone else BUT ME!! I don't want to open my eyes. Maybe I could keep them shut and wait until they go? Ok stop being stupid Amy just be cool, calm and collective yeah I can do this just be the professional yes I can do this. I mean it will be fine. Oh my God it won't what happens if I get fired? OK calm breathe just breathe deep breaths in and out. Oh great now the guests can hear me breathe really weirdly they probably think i'm a freak. Ok I can't keep my eyes closed forever. Ok I'll open them on 3 I thought ok 1...2.................3 I said in my brain.

I finally opened my eyes. All the guests are in here literally all staring at me. Ok think of anything to say QUICK oh God what do I say I can't just say 'oh sorry I screamed I thought you were toddlers' because everyone so says that. Please brain be useful.and think of something. 

Gleb' s POV 

So awkward!! Why did Amy scream as soon as we came in? And we did she sound like a cow when she was breathing? Why did she have her eyes closed? Is she like a vampire or something. I'd love to be a vampire I thought. Someone coughed ok settling the awkwardness here. "Um I think we have chosen someone to adopt um can we meet the girl were adopting please" said a American girls voice thank you Janette I thought mentally in my head. "On yes, yes of course um Miss Smith deals with all that stuff so um you can just stay here for a moment" Amy said very giggly. When I took a look at Amy her eyes seemed very red and puffy had she been crying? Amy was strolling out the door when I followed her out. "I'll be back in a minute" I told Kevin quickly I didn't see his response but I'm sure he's fine with it. "Amy wait" I shouted she walks fast. She turned around "Yes sir is everything ok" she replied to me. "Um are you ok your eyes just look very red and puffy" I said looking straight at her. She started fiddling with her hair. "Oh yes, yes it's just.... my my makeup" she stuttered and she look like she was lying. "Are you sure" I asked a bit concerned "I'm fine sir I'm about to get Miss Smith so would you mind waiting in the office please?" she told me with a bit of stern in her voice. "Yes of course" I said to her. And I was about to walk back when Amy called me I turned around and faced her "Thank you for your concern and would you mind not saying anything to Miss Smith about the whole scream thing me?" Amy asked me her eyes full of worry. "Yeah sure don't worry" I replied to her. She let out a breath "Thank You I'll go and get Miss Smith" she said. And then she walked of I walked to the office. 

Amy's POV 

I was searching for Miss Smith. The guest who asked me if I'm ok is so nice but I'm not going to say why we'll because I'll be kind of embarrassed and plus I don't want to upset them and I don't think Rose would forgive me if I told a bunch of strangers ow she came here. "Amy" someone was calling me rather loudly. I turned around and it was Miss Smith. "What do you want I'm rather busy" she told me. RUDE as usual does this woman have no manners? "Um Miss Smith actually I don't think it can wait as the guests have chosen a child they would like to adopt" I told her. She suddenly changed her attitude "Oh my goodness brilliant I'll go and see them" she told me excitedly. As we're were walking to the office I swear she muttered under her breath something but I couldn't quite make it out but i think she said "thank God we can get rid of one of these Muppets". God now I definitely know this woman has no manners and definitely doesn't care for the kids. Please say the guests adopt Rose. I would love to see the look on Miss Smith's face and Rose can finally be adopted.


	9. Rules can be broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya People :)
> 
> Chapter 9 here I hope you enjoy it.

Gleb' s POV

I walk back to the office managing to find my way back. Everyone was waiting for me. "Are you ok" Janette asked me. "Yeah fine I was just asking Amy if she was alright" I told Janette. After about a minute of silence "Is she ok?" Aljaz asked. "Yeah she said she was fine" I answered the question. "Why did she scream when we came in" Kevin asked confused. "That's the thing I don't know" I replied. "Maybe she gets scared of people" Janette said everyone laughed. And then Amy and the stupid head of the care home came in. This is it we are going to adopt Rose.

Amy's POV

I and Miss Smith walked into the office where she stood behind the table as there was no chair well none of us have chairs probably the kids are using them. Miss Smith then spoke up "so who would you liked to adopt" Miss Smith asked cheerfully. All the guests looked at each other and nodded their heads. When finally the one who asked if I was ok said "Rose". Wait did he just say Rose oh my goodness I'm so happy this is brilliant. Wait why does Miss Smith look like she's about to murder someone her hands were shaking and her face looked rather angry uh oh. "I don't think that's such a good idea" Miss Smith said. What why? I said I thought she would want to get rid of her I mean Miss Smith hates Rose with a passion. Oh right I get it just because Rose isn't a toddler and she has medical issues Miss Smith won't let anyone adopt her. "Why not?" the guy who was standing next to the girl (this is meant to be Aljaz). Miss Smith stood rather awkwardly shifting from one foot to another I'm not helping her out. "Well I mean there's a lot more kids you could adopt I mean look at this file" she took out a file which said Masie on it. "Look this is Masie she's only 4 and I'm sure she wants a loving home" Miss Smith said rather giggly she trying to change their decision. I can't interfere with their decision well because I can't it's on my contract only Miss Smith can. "No we want to adopt Rose" the guy with the black hair who asked me if I was ok said rather loudly. Miss Smith looked pretty shocked "No,no can't you adopt someone else" Miss Smith said trying to calm herself. "I SAID WE ARE ADOPTING ROSE ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!!!! the guy with the black hair said VERY loudly. All the guests looked pretty shocked and I was top boy this guy can shout. Rose needs to get adopted but I can't interfere. You know what who cares about rules Rose is going to get adopted even if I get fired. 

"Yeah Miss Smith are you deaf" I said sarcastically boy I'm going to really annoy her and Rose will get adopted. "Excuse me" Miss Smith said looking rather shocked. "The guests say they want to adopt Rose so let them adopt Rose" I replied to her in a very strong tone. I glanced to the guy who I know and I could see he was smiling. "Amy you do know that you can't interfere with the descion those are the rules" Miss Smith said in a tone saying 'don't mess with me' but I didn't care. "Rules can be broken Miss Smith and they are going to adopt Rose whether I get fired" I said looking into her eyes with a strong eye look saying 'let them adopt Rose'. "No Miss Lloyd they are not going to adopt Rose" she told me in a very stern voice she called me by my last name she only does that when she's SUPER ANGRY. "Why not it's a care home where people come and adopt kids is that a problem changing kids lives" I replied to her. She looked lost for words ha off you go Miss Smith. "Um no" she replied in a barley audible voice. "I didn't think so".I told her. Then Miss Smith was walking out when she turned back to us but she put her eyes to the floor "you can adopt Rose" and with that she walked out. I smiled to myself. 

Rules can be broken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Guys,
> 
> A HUGE Thank You to KurtPikachu2001 for the 1st comment. I'm also doing a Futurama Fanfic about Fry having a little sister if you want to check that out.
> 
> Here's Chapter 10 enjoy people :)

Amy's POV

Miss Smith walked out of the office slamming the door on the way out. I actually can't believe I just did that! Talking to Miss Smith like that I feel like I'm in a dream. 

"hmm" someone coughed oh wait I guess I have to do the adoption part. "Yes sorry" I said. "Um as we were saying we would like to adopt Rose" the American girl said "Of course" I replied. "Would we be able to meet her as only Gleb as met her" said the guy who was standing next to the American girl (that's meant to be Kevin). Oh so the guy who asked me if I was ok is called Gleb cool name. "I think the children are having lunch at the moment and it will probably be hectic in there" I told them they would probably die in there it's like a war zone except with food. We have the workers who come in but they can barley control what goes on in that kitchen what goes on in the kitchen stays in the kitchen. Everything is messed up when I go in there all the food is thrown on the table, ketchup everywhere yep it's a war zone but the kids do eat their food if they don't we always give them a snack.

"There's a window here if you want to look at her from there" I told them. They all gathered themselves around the window in the office. Gleb was still stood near the table in the corner I went over to him. "Hey are you ok Gleb" I asked him "I'm fine thank you by the way for what you did I mean I don't know what to say" he looked at me with eyes full of gratitude. "You don't have to say anything anyway I should be saying thank you for adopting Rose" I said to him. "Sorry guys to break up the love between you but which one is Rose" said the guy with a little bit of a accent (this is meant to be Aljaz). What!! I don't fancy Gleb or do I? no of course I don't. My brain then realised that I need to show the guests Rose. I walked over to them and I pointed to Rose.

Aljaz POV

The lady who I think was called Amy pointed out to where Rose was. Amy and Gleb would actually make a cute couple I can tell she fancy him it's in her eyes. I looked at Rose and she had blonde hair which was about mid length and she looked like she was eating a burger. She looked pretty lonely all the other kids were throwing food it looked out of control. A tomato landed in Rose' s hair oh my goodness poor girl I think Gleb' s right we should adopt Rose. Rose took out the piece of tomato in her hair. Then she looked at the window we were looking all of us turned our backs we don't really want to be seen. I'm actually a bit surprised no one has recognised us usually when me, Kevin and Janette are in the street people are like 'look it's those guys from Strictly'. Gleb hasn't actually joined Strictly yet but I know he appeared on Strictly in Russia. 

I guess we'll adopt Rose.


	11. Dreams don't always happen in Fairytales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :)
> 
> Loved Strictly last night. Absolutely loved Jay and Aliona Paso Doble and Helen and Aljaz quickstep. Poor Katie and Anton she suits ballroom more than Latin.
> 
> Can't wait for Halloween week next week!!!
> 
> Anyway Chapter 11..............

Gleb' s POV

"So do you guys want to adopt Rose?" I said after a moment they all looked at each other and nodded their heads. Yes!! "So have you made your minds up" Amy asked us "yes" Kevin replied. "I'll go and get Rose would you mind waiting here for a few moments before Rose comes?" she replied "sure" I said. Why does Amy speak like so posh to us all the time? Maybe she was bought up that way.

Rose' s POV

I finished cleaning the kitchen and had well nightmare. Yeah nightmare is lunch I mean the food is ok but all the toddlers throw the food around and the carers can't control them I got a tomato in my hair which I had to wash out. I've asked so many times that can't have I just have lunch in my room but apparently I have to interact with the toddlers seriously!!!

Well now I'm in my room basically bored I'm just throwing a ball up to the ceiling and catching it. It's actually quite fun. I heard a knock on my door great probably 'mother' is going to tell me off. "Come in" I said in a very bored voice I looked up from the ceiling to the door and see Amy. 

"Hi Amy you ok" I asked I'm just being polite "I'm great Rose thanks for asking what about you?" she asked me. "BORED" I replied in a once again bored voice Amy laughed "you shouldn't be bored because I have to tell you something" she said in a very happy tone. "What 'mothers leaving!!" I asked please now that would be a cause for celebration. "Sorry I don't think so" she replied saying 'sorry'. Oh well maybe one day it's probably a day trip or something. "So come on tell me what's this big secret" I replied trying to sound excited but I'm still bored. "Well you're getting adopted" Amy said happily.

Wait!! What!! Ok just stop wait is Amy making this up wait am I fangirling over getting adopted!! "Wait what did you just say" I asked maybe my hearing is wrong. "Your going to be adopted" Amy said sweetly. "But...But 'mother' wouldn't allow it" I stuttered I mean she wouldn't. "Let's just say I pulled a few strings and she said you could get adopted" Amy told me. "I can't believe it" I whispered "I know right" Amy shouted. 

"We who's adopting me some serial killer" I asked "No Rose" Amy told me in a voice saying 'be sensible'. "Your getting adopted by the guests who came in today" she said to me. Wait!! Gleb chose me these people chose me not a toddler! Ok Rose wake up this is just a dream I closed my eyes "No Rose this isn't a dream" Amy laughed and pinched me "ow" I said that actually hurt my arm. Amy had a voice saying 'told you so'.

"Now get ready the guests are waiting downstairs for you" Amy said. "I can't believe this is happening this is my dream right in front of my eyes this is a fairytale" I said to Amy.

Amy smiled at me "Dreams don't always happen in Fairytales they can come true in real life"


	12. I'm getting adopted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I would just like to apologize for not updating I have been busy sorry. I'm doing another story called Jekyll and Hyde it's based on the ITV show and the book it just has another character so if you want you can check that out.
> 
> Strictly AMAZING last night I loved Helen and Aljaz samba, Kellie and Kevin Paso Doble, Jay and Aliona American Smooth and surprisingly Jeremy and Karen were ok I found the routine hilarious I love Halloween week.
> 
> Anyway here's Chapter 12 I hope your enjoying the story so far :)

Rose' s POV

Amy walked out. So my dream is really coming true I guess I'm not in a fairytale. 

Right I need to pack well that shouldn't be that hard I don't have much clothes or items I need to pack. 

I take some clothes from my wardrobe well about 3 clothes. The care home doesn't give really give us clothes well they give us about 2 clothes which consist of a top and some leggings.

I'm kind of scared about getting adopted. I mean how do I know that there just going to take me back to the care home after a week. I have a good feeling about it though the other times I've been adopted I just knew they would take me back but this time I'm not so sure. I like Gleb not in 'oh my gosh I love you so much' fangirl kind of way just as a friend I haven't met the other people but hopefully there nice I hope they will be. I just keep thinking that this is all an act and 'mother' is trying to prank me to make me look stupid. But Amy told me that I'm getting adopted and I don't think Amy would prank me.

Ok I finished packing and it took less than 5 minutes ok here we go.

I carried my bag and began walking down the stairs. I climbed all the way down without tripping now that's a miracle I guess Amy and the people who are going to adopt me are in the office. I feel so nervous my hands feel really sweaty ok try not be so shy. I knocked on the door. 

"Come in" I heard Amy's voice I took in a deep breath and went inside.

I closed the door behind me I saw Amy sitting at the desk with some papers probably the adoption papers. I saw Gleb sitting near the window he smiled at me and I smiled back. So these are the other people who are going to adopt me they look quite young usually we get people who are about the 40s who come and adopt. Oh that's the girl who said hi to me earlier I haven't seen the other boys though. The other people smiled at me and I smiled back. 

"The guests already signed the papers" Amy broke the silence "oh" was all I could say I mean what else am I meant to say my mouth feeling really dry it does when I'm nervous. All the guests were walking out ok I guess that's my cue to walk out. 

I can't believe I'm leaving the care home. "Do you want me to carry your backpack for you" said one of the guests who has adopted me. "If you're s...s sure" I stuttered please voice don't stutter now right I can do this these are the people who are going to adopt me. "Its fine" the guy replied "I'm Kevin by the way" Kevin said "it's nice to meet you" I said shyly but at least I'm not stuttering "I'm Rose" I said still a bit nervous "yes I know who you are" Kevin laughed ok is it me or was that creepy? I shook it off. "Sorry that sounded really weird didn't it" Kevin said "yeah it kind of was" I smiled this Kevin guy nice. "Sorry" Kevin apologised "it's fine don't worry" I said to him without being that shy. I feel like that I can be myself around Kevin and Gleb but I don't know about the others. 

"Come on we're going" I heard Gleb shouting he came over to us "sorry was I interrupting something" Gleb looked between me and Kevin "no don't worry" Kevin said and he began walking towards Gleb. "Sorry do you mind if um I go and see Amy I just want to say goodbye" I said looking down at the floor I just feel so embarrassed. "Of course you can Rose we'll wait in the car" I heard Gleb say I looked up from the floor and gave him a grateful smile. I walked off and went down the corridor to see Amy.


	13. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo
> 
> Here's Chapter 13 it's going to be short chapter.
> 
> Thank you to thunderkit for the kudos :)
> 
> Gabby

Rose' s POV

I walked away from Gleb and Kevin to see Amy for the last time.

She's probably in the kitchen I looked in the kitchen and she was in there. "Hey Amy" I said "Rose what are you doing here! your meant to be with your foster family" Amy complained "they know where I am" I explained "so what are you doing here?" Amy asked "I just wanted to say bye" I said to her I mean she's the only one in the care home who actually talked to me plus Amy would always help me out.

"You really don't need to thank me Rose that's my job" Amy told me honestly "I just wanted to say thank you anyway for helping me with stuff and yeah" I really don't know what to say I can feel my face going red now I'm getting embarrassed. "Your face is going red" Amy laughed "but thank you Rose your a very lovely and beautiful girl you deserve this" Amy told me I was about to question her I'm not beautiful. 

"Now go with your foster family" Amy pushed me gently towards the doorway.

"I'm going to miss you Rose" Amy said "me too" I am going to miss her I mean who's going to help me with my homework! Amy put her hand on my shoulder "go and live your life like how you want it to be Rose" she told me. 

I walked away from Amy. "Thank You Rose" Amy said and went back to the kitchen.

I guess this is where my life starts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 14.
> 
> Anyone going to a bonfire night tonight? I'm not but I am going on Saturday to a firework display :)
> 
> Gabby :)

Rose' s POV

I began to walk to the guests car I still can't believe that I'm leaving this place It still feels like a dream. "Can't believe your leaving are you?" I heard someone say from behind me "yeah" I said still looking at the doorway I turned around to see it was Gleb he smiled at me. 

"It just feels weird just living here for so long" I said to Gleb "yeah it must be leaving something you hated but when the time comes you get mixed feelings" Gleb said "that sums up everything" I said how did Gleb know? Can he read my mind or something? "Are you coming to the car" Gleb asked me I nodded my head.

I walked out of the door with Gleb and went in the car. Woah big car I mean there's 5 of here ok where do I sit? I'm standing here right now just feeling so awkward. "You can sit here" the girl of the group said "thank you I said to her I sat in the middle of Gleb and the girl I don't know her name and Kevin was in the front with the other guy I don'y know his name either.

The car started and I gave one last look at the care home.

There's no going back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated. I'm currently writing another story about the Titanic so you can read that if you would like to.
> 
> Anyway here's Chapter 15.

Rose' s POV

I could feel my eyes welling up oh no I'm going to cry I quickly wiped my eyes hopefully no one notices. Everyone was having a little chat about something I'm not really listening I'm just looking out the window I've never been out of the care home well I have been out but to the local town not really anywhere else I mean there are trips but there just local I've never been to this part of London I haven't been to Central London well I did when I was 2 but that's the day when ok I'm not going to say what happened.

It's now silent I guess they finished there conservation. "Um so" Kevin said oh great another awkward moment "Just stop making it awkward guys" the girl said "I'm Janette" Janette introduced herself ah well she's seems nice. "And this is Aljaz" Janette pointed to the seat in front of me "and the one driving is Kevin and the one on my right is Gleb" I said "yep" Janette said with a smile. "Are you American Janettte?" I asked she has to be "yes I am I'm from Miami" Janette answered I nodded my head I knew it.

 

"So what are your interests Rose" Aljaz asked from the front " I like singing and I like the playing the guitar" I said I love playing country music espically Taylor Swift songs. "That's cool do you like dancing" he asked "I've never done dancing" I said I mean I've never done dancing I mean I've never had anything to dance about everyone was staring at me with a shock look on their face Well I couldn't see Kevin's face because he's driving but he's probably shocked "Never" Aljaz asked "never" I said.

"Well your going to do some dancing with us" Kevin said oh ok.

"So where are we" I asked hoping the conservation would change "were going to our house" Janette said "so you all live together" I asked "oh no we all live separately but we bought a house so you could live there with us" Janette said wait they bought a house just for me!! No I shouldn't be treated like this I don't want to be spoiled. 

"Do you watch TV?" Gleb asked "No" I said a bit of a strange question well when I try to watch TV all the toddlers come and change the TV channel so I just don't watch it. "Do you know a show called Strictly Come Dancing" Aljaz asked I shook my head I'm guessing it's about dancing "you know with the tune doo doo ddoo" Aljaz started singing I still shook my head with a smile this is actually pretty funny. 

"We're here" Kevin said WHAT!!!! THIS HOUSE IS HUGE!! It's like a mansion. 

I guess this is where I live now.


	16. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone :)
> 
> So here's Chapter 16. I would just like the 2 guests who left me a kudos thank you very much :)
> 
> Ok here it is
> 
> Gabby :)

Rose POV

I was in awe of this house and I still haven't been inside it yet. I didn't know houses could be this big! Right I better get out the car I better get my bag from the boot I got my bag and was walking towards the front door "here I'll carry your bag" someone said from behind me why are they still being so nice to me? I turned around saw it was Aljaz "are you sure?" I asked "it's fine" he said I gave my backpack to Aljaz "thank you" I said gratefully he gave me a smile. 

"who has the keys" Aljaz shouted "me" Kevin said. Kevin opened the door wait this isn't as big as I thought it was going to be. "This house is actually quite small" I stated "yeah it's smaller in the inside than the out" Gleb said "ha that sounds like from Doctor Who except the other way round" Kevin said "what's that?" I asked what is Doctor Who? "You know Doctor Who?" Kevin asked me I shook my head I have literally no idea what he's talking about. "Kevin I don't think Rose wants to know what Doctor Who?" Janette said "but..bu" Kevin stuttered Woah he must really like Doctor Who what ever it is. "No buts" Janette said in a bit of a stern voice.

"How about I give you a tour of the house" Gleb suggested "sure" I said that's a good idea. "Me, Kevin and Aljaz will make lunch" Janette said "do I get a choice" Kevin asked "No" Janette said. I can tell she's going to be the strict one Kevin doesn't seem that strict Gleb doesn't either Aljaz I can't really tell a bit of both perhaps. I still don't really trust them I know I should be grateful to them for adopting me and they seem really nice but my mother's saying "looks can be deceiving". How do I know that they are just going to send me back? I don't know. 

"Come on Rose" Gleb said breaking my thoughts. Gleb led me upstairs "so here is the bathroom" Gleb showed me the bathroom. "And on the right here are my, Kevin and Janette rooms and Aljaz room is on the left here" Gleb said showing me the rooms. "Where am I sleeping" I asked "your room is next to mine here" Gleb said "here I'll show you" Gleb said. Gleb opened the door Woah PURPLE MUCH! Oh well purple is my favourite colour it's actually really nice I have a red bedside table with a lamp, purple walls. "We'll get you some more clothes you can put in your wardrobe" Gleb said breaking the silence. "Oh no you don't have to do that" I said I don't want to be spolied "we want to" Gleb laughed "anyway do you like your room?" Gleb asked changing the subject "yeah it's lovely thank you so much" I said it is lovely "ah no problem" he said. 

"lunchs ready" a American girls voice said so I'm guessing it's Janette "i guess that's our cue to go downstairs" Gleb said I nodded.

We began walking down stairs. The house feels really homey you know like a proper home. I guess this is my new home. 

Home Sweet Home


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii
> 
> Strictly in Blackpool finished. Woah what a Saturday night!! Loved Anita and Gleb's Paso and Georgia and Giovanni American Smooth!! Sad to see Jameila and Tristan go I thought their quickstep was brilliant.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway here's Chapter 17 
> 
> Gabby :)

Rose POV

Gleb led me to the kitchen there was a table right in the middle with 6 chairs so that should be enough for all of us. I stood behind my chair waiting for the others to finish laying the table "Rose you can sit down" Kevin said "oh" I said I sat down on my chair. At the care home we had to wait to be seated.

"Sorry Rose I didn't really know what you liked so I made a cheese and ham sandwich with some salad" Janette apologized "honestly that's fine I love sandwiches" I said to Janette. They really don't need to spoil me I mean any food would be fine.

Janette put the sandwiches on a plate and then onto the table. "Thank You" I said "your welcome" Janette replied. "Do you want a drink Rose?" Aljaz asked "could I have some water please" I asked "of course" Aljaz said he came back with the water "thank you Aljaz" I said "no problem" he said. Seriously I feel like royalty at the care home we never got asked if we wanted a drink we had to get it from the tap ourselves.

Everyone was now at the table munching on their sandwiches with salad. "Rose me, Janette and Aljaz won't be here tonight because I've got to go and see my sister and Janette and Aljaz are going to out for dinner" Kevin said oh so my carers are leaving me yay!! Well I'm sure it's not their fault they've probably been planning it. "But Gleb will be here though" Janette said finishing her 3 sandwiches. Oh ok that should be ok at least someone will be here with me. 

"Do you like your room?" Aljaz asked "yes it's lovely thank you" I said "did you guys decorate my room" I asked I just want to know everyone apart from Janette nodded their head eagerly guessing they didn't. "No we didn't well I did a bit of the painting but we got a painter to come in and paint it" Janette said looking a tad angry with the boys. "Well I did do something actually" Kevin said looking pleases with himself "what make the bed" Janette mocked this is funny "no I bought the pillows" Kevin said. "WOW Kevin just WOW that must have been so difficult" Gleb said sarcastically. "Shut up" Kevin said 

Everyone included me laughed. "Has everyone finished their lunch" Janette asked everyone nodded their head Janette picked up my plate "thank you Janette the sandwiches were lovely" I said "your very welcome I'm glad you enjoyed it" Janette said. "See boys you could learn some manners from Rose" Janette said to the boys "hey" all the boys shouted me and Janette laughed. I stood up from my chair "do you want me to help you clean up Janette" I said all the other boys had left "oh that's very kind of you but I'll be fine" Janette said. 

"Do you want to get changed as your still in your clothes from the care home" Janette said "yeah sure" I replied 

I walked up the stairs into my room. 


	18. CHAPTER 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 18 this is going to be short chapter sorry!
> 
> Gabby :)

Rose POV

I walked into my room. Well what am I going to wear?? I guess I better have a wash. I looked in my wardrobe and found some towels and there was a some clothes. I don't want anything fancy seriously all these clothes look expensive. I found a red top and some blue jeans I'll just wear them.

I went into the bathroom Woah this is big!! Bigger than the care home one anyway. I got in the shower and washes the soothing water over me. After a few minutes I finished and dried myself off and put on my clothes I felt fresh.

I walked out the bathroom and I felt hitting someone "oh sorry" me and the other person said at the same time. I looked and saw it was Aljaz "sorry Rose" Aljaz said "it's fine I'm sorry I bumped into you" I replied "it's not your fault" he said "are you still using the bathroom" Aljaz asked I shook my head no "just got to get ready for tonight" Aljaz said "oh ok" I replies guessing his dinner with Janette. "See you later" he said "yeah see ya" I replied he then went into the bathroom.

 

I walked back into my bedroom. What do I do now?? I sat on my bed I saw there were a couple of books I picked up one of them. I read the cover Alice in Wonderland oh I remember this book when I was little my mum used to read it to me I began reading the first page and I felt my eyes going heavy.


	19. CHAPTER 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Sorry for the last short chapter. This one will be longer.
> 
> Ok hope you like it. Also I'm doing a Titanic fanfic if you want to check that out.
> 
> Gabby :)

Gleb POV

"Ok Gleb we're going" I heard Aljaz say "bye have a good time" I said while watching the TV (watching Top Gun) "don't do anything stupid" Kevin said "sure" I said I'm not really concentrating I'm enjoying the film. "The food is in the fridge and keep an eye on.Rose we should be back by 11:00pm" Janette said "ok" I replied no idea what she just said o heard Rose name so I guess look after her which I'll do "anyway bye" Janette said "yeah bye" I said ok can they leave not being mean to them it's just I really want to watch the film. I then heard the door close. Guess there gone.

** 1 hour later**

I finished watching the film wow that was a good film seriously why can't I be like Maverick I mean he's so cool but he is rather cocky. 

I better check on Rose. I walk up the stairs into her room I see her lying on the bed with a book in her hand guess she must be asleep. 

Rose POV

I feel a tap on my arm I don't like it am I in a dream?? I feel the tap again uhh!! Then I feel 'the thing' yeah that's what I'll call it touched my arm I immediately got up. I opened my eyes so not in a dream I looked to and saw Gleb at the side of my bed "sorry did I scare you" Gleb asked "No, no it's fine" I said "were you asleep" he asked "just closing my eyes" I lied I don't want to say I was asleep because then I feel bad. 

"Ok um just thought I would get you up Kevin, Janette and Aljaz have left" Gleb said "oh ok" I said I'm still a bit tired. I got out of bed stretching and rubbing my eyes. 

So a Friday night. Let's see how it turns out.


	20. Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Thank You to the guest who left a kudos :)
> 
> Loved Strictly on Saturday Helen and Aljaz Viennese Waltz was beautiful absolutely loves Georgia and Giovanni Paso Doble (could be the winners???). And the Quickstepathon wow!! Thought they were going to bump into each other. I thought Jay and Aliona should have won but Helen and Aljaz were amazing anyway. Sad Peter went out he and Janette were BRILLANT. 
> 
> Anyway here's Chapter 20.
> 
> Gabby :)

Rose POV

Me and Gleb walked down the stairs into the kitchen. "Wait, what did Janette say again" I heard Gleb mutter he walked over to the fridge "ah there we go" Gleb took out some chicken "do you want me to help you cook" I asked "No it's fine I'm sure I'll be able to cook whatever this is" Gleb said looking very unsure of himself I pointed to the packet he turned over the packet "yeah I'll cook the chicken" Gleb said still looking very unsure. "Are you sure" I asked "yeah I'm sure" Gleb said I walked out the kitchen "at least I think so" I heard Gleb mutter the last part. I walked out into the living room and switched on the TV I finally decided on watching Top Gear at the care home me and Amy would always watch it she's really into cars. I miss Amy.

"Dinners ready" I heard Gleb shout I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. I sat down on a chair and Gleb sat next to me "thanks Gleb" I said as he handed me the plate of chicken with some potatoes and carrots. "No problem" Gleb replied we started eating our chicken in silence "this is actually really good" I said breaking the sort of awkward silence "thanks I'm so bad at cooking" Gleb said "I had to cook at the care home sometimes so I had to learn how to cook" I said Gleb nodded his head.

"Rose" Gleb said finishing his plate and heading over to the sink while I was still finishing my dinner. "Yeah" I replied "um, what happened to your parents, so you had to go into a care home?" Gleb asked.

 

I swallowed my chicken almost choking on it though. I mean know one asks me that I've kept it quiet for 5 years nobody knows well only the care home. And I really don't want to say what happened not now especially to Gleb I got off my chair "sorry excuse me" I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I walked quickly up to my room and flopped onto my bed my head on the pillow I could feel tears going down my cheeks. I still love mum, "mum" I cry into my pillow. But dad no dad. I heard my door open and I put my head onto the pillow I don't want anyone to see me. I felt a hand on my back (guessing Gleb) "Rose I'm sorry" I heard Gleb say in a sad tone. I got off the pillow and sat crossed leg on my bed not looking at Gleb though (there probably tear streaks going down my face) "Its ok" I said in a barley audible voice. "Rose, look at me" Gleb said in a calm but in a commanding tone I looked at him oh great I probably look awful. Gleb put his arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder surprisingly it wasn't awkward. 

"Rose are you ok?" Gleb said "yeah I'm ok it's just I haven't really spoken about um it" I said Gleb pulled me closer "I'm so sorry Rose I should have never have asked you" Gleb said "it's not your fault you only wanted to know" I said. "Do you forgive me?" Gleb asked in a concerned voice "of course I wasn't really mad at you" I said. "Sure" Gleb said "sure" I replied Gleb put his arms around me after a moment I put my arms around him. 

I've never felt this before love.


	21. Friday Night Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
>  
> 
> So sad to see Helen and Aljaz go out she is a beautiful dancer especially in her ballroom last week and Anita and Gleb going out just before the final!! She was an BRILLANT dancer and she had no experience!! And Gleb's choreography was always spectacular. To be honest I thought Katie and Anton should have gone out but I still think she's really good and Anton making it to the final!!! Yes!! 
> 
> Good Luck to all the final contestants and thier partners: Jay and Aliona, Katie and Anton, Georgia and Giovanni and Kellie and Kevin. Good luck to you all!! :) Who's going to win?? I don't know?? 
> 
> Anyway here's the second chapter to Friday Night. Enjoy.
> 
> Gabby

Rose POV

I removed my arms from Gleb and gave a smile he smiled back. 

**BANG** a noise came from downstairs that can't be good. "What's that?" I asked "No idea" Gleb said looking worried Gleb got off my bed walking towards the door "you coming?" Gleb asked I nodded my head I walked out of my bedroom with Gleb and walking down the stairs.

I could smell some smoke I followed the smell which led me to the kitchen. Uh oh this isn't good. "Gleb" I shouted "yeah" I heard his voice "you might want to come in the kitchen" I shouted back Gleb was in the living room to see if the noise came from there. Gleb came in the kitchen and his eyes went wide eyed. Basically the oven has sort of exploded, lots of smoke everything in the kitchen us covered in mess yeah that's basically what's happened to the kitchen in a nutshell.

"They're going kill me" Gleb whispered I have a feeling Janette won't be happy she seems strict but she is really nice probably Aljaz will be mad, don't know about Kevin though then I heard the door open that can't be them already!! Me and Gleb looked at each other "did they say they would be back by this time" I whispered hoping the person who just came through the door doesn't hear us "they said about 11:00" Gleb replied I looked at the time on the clock on the kitchen which thankfully hasn't been destroyed as its right at the top it said 8:00pm so there not meant to be back for another 3 hours or so. "What are we going to do?" Gleb whispered "I have no idea" I replies looking at the mess. "BOO!" I heard from behind me I didn't jump as I was still transfixed on the mess "oh" I heard the person said "who did that" the person said it definitely wasn't Janette as it didn't sound American. Gleb pointed at me oh great I pointed at Gleb. Thanks Gleb. I turned around and saw it was Kevin thank goodness! "I don't think Rose did this mess Gleb" Kevin said "it was probably your cooking Gleb" Kevin said.

"Hey!" Gleb said "shouldn't we try and sort the mess out" I said breaking up the fight with Kevin and Gleb about how bad Gleb's cooking is I thought it was nice. "Yeah right good thinking Rose" Kevin said "any suggestions Mr person who can't cook and blows up ovens" Kevin said to Gleb "no and don't call me that" Gleb said in a stern voice "that's a really long name" I said that just came out our mouth it should have been in my head Gleb and Kevin laughed. "How about we start with cleaning the kitchen" I said "Yeah but there's a lot of cleaning" Gleb said "well better to start now" Kevin said.

"Gleb if you get a mop and start sweeping the kitchen and me and Rose will try and clean the oven" Kevin said me and Gleb nodded our heads. "Right let's go" Kevin said

Me and Kevin went to look at the oven it don't look great. I got a cloth and started cleaning the oven on the outside and Kevin got a brush and started cleaning the oven on the inside "it will be fine the oven won't it" Kevin said "I'm sure it will be fine and it looks like it hasn't exploded" I said "Yeah I'm sure it will be fine" Kevin said giving me a smile I cleaned the outside of the oven and Kevin finished the inside. 

"See its fine" I said after we finished. "Yeah it's fine" Kevin said letting out a big breath has he not been breathing for last 10 minutes? "We better start cleaning the rest of the kitchen" Kevin said I nodded my head there's still loads to clean up Gleb has done quite a lot of the floor but there's still loads on the table and the ceiling don't know how we're going to clean the ceiling? A ladder I guess. "Rose would you mind cleaning the table" Kevin asked "yeah sure" I said Kevin said thank you and I got to work cleaning the table. 

"Rose, are you ok?" Gleb said I'm feeling really tired to be honest. "Yeah just a bit tired" I said while cleaning the table "you can go to bed now if you want and me and Kevin will finish cleaning up" Gleb said "oh no I'll be fine" I said I feel bad Kevin and Gleb would have to do the cleaning plus it would like I was some lazy person. I hears a noise coming from the doorway it can't be Janette and Aljaz!! Please!! I saw Kevin with a mini ladder oh Thank goodness!! "Is that for the ceiling" I asked "yeah it is" Kevin said "so how do we do this" Gleb said "no idea" Kevin said "so basically somebody has to climb on the ladder with a mop and clean at the top" I said "oh yeah" Kevin said looking surprised by my answer it's pretty simple. "So who's going on the ladder" Kevin asked oh should I volunteer?? Gleb started climbing the mini ladder oh ok I guess Gleb will clean it. 

Gleb starting cleaning it and Kevin cleaning the floor with a dust pan and brush and I was starting to clean the work tops. I heard a phone ringing from the hall "Rose would you mind getting the phone" Gleb asked still cleaning the ceiling "yep" I replied. I walked into the hallway and picked up the phone. 

"Hello" I said "oh hi Rose" said a American girls voice uh oh I'm guessing it's Janette unless it's someone with the same voice. "Me and Aljaz will be coming home now in about 20 minutes" Janette said. WHAT, WHAT WHAT!!! WE ARE NO WAY NEAR DONE!! I THINK I'M HYPERVENTILATING!! "Rose, are you still there?" Janette asked I came back into reality "oh yeah I'll tell the boys" I said there not going to be pleased "ok see you soon" Janette said "yeah bye" I said and I put the phone down. I really don't know what we're going to do?? I better tell the boys. 

I'm came back into the kitchen "who was it?" Gleb asked coming down from the ladder "Janette she and Aljaz are coming back in 20 minutes" I said uh oh. "This really isn't good" Kevin said "no way it's brillant" Gleb said in a sarcastic voice throwing his hands in the air. "What are we going to do" I asked I mean I don't see the cleaning getting done. I saw Kevin run his hand threw his hair "right let's go" Kevin said and started cleaning the floor wait do me and Gelb start cleaning too?? I looked at Gleb and I did a look saying 'are we meant to stand here' Gleb just looked as confused as I was he just shrugged. "Well, come on them get cleaning" Kevin said oh yeah we should help. I started cleaning the work tops.

I heard some music oh Gleb put the radio on I heard some songs but I couldn't make out what they were. Gleb decided on a song oh I like this song it's 'Wings' by Little Mix I used to sing this in the bathroom sometimes. I started humming to the song this is actually making me go faster. I think it's making Gleb and Kevin clean faster too. "These wings were made to fly" I heard Kevin sing "yeah Kev me and Rose really don't need to hear your singing voice" Gleb said mopping the floor "it's not that bad" Kevin said cleaning the table. 

"Rose has a really good singing voice" Gleb said. I stopped cleaning the windows that got really messy. "Its really not good" I said trying to keep my cool I am not singing!! "It's better than Kevs" Gleb said Kevin's voice is much better than mine "Kevin can sing better than me" I said getting back to cleaning the windows there almost done and the kitchen is looking pretty much clean. "You two should have a singing competition some time" Gleb said oh no I'm not embarrassing myself. I just nodded my head I mean Gleb said some time so hopefully he'll forget. 

"Right I think the kitchen is pretty much done" Kevin said changing the subject. I heard a car pull up. "That must be them" Kevin said. "We better go into the living room so it looks like the kitchen didn't explode" Kevin added me and Gleb nodded our heads and made our way into the living room. We all sat down on the sofa I sat in the middle as Gleb and Kevin took the other spaces but I don't mind. I hears the door open and the TV come on at the same time. 

"We're home" I heard Aljaz shouting from the hallway. I hope they don't notice anything in the kitchen I saw Kevin put all the cleaning stuff away. "Oh there you guys are" Janette said hanging up her coat. "You two had a good time" Gleb said changing channels "yeah thanks you three had a good night" Janette asked "yeah" all three of us said we all smiled at each other. "I hope the boys weren't too annoying for you Rose" Janette said coming in the living room "no they were fine" I said I could see the boys making faces like 'we aren't annoying'. 

Janette went out of the living room . This has been the most eventful and 'oven blowing' Friday Night I've ever had.


	22. CHAPTER 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> So sorry I haven't updated Christmas got in the way. So Strictly is over for another year. Huge congrats to Jay and Aliona who won I thought they were AMAZING!! I thought they were going to do their Jive but they didn't it was a bit disappointing but that being said his Paso Doble was incredible. 
> 
> So a Happy New Year to you all. And a huge Thank You to everyone who has read this story and a left a kudos I hope you continue to read this story in the New Year.
> 
> Gabby

Rose POV

"Oh no" I heard Kevin say next to me Janette and Aljaz just came back. "What is it" I asked in a nervous tone "I shoved some of the food that was on the floor in the cupboard" Kevin said isn't that a bit stupid no offence to Kevin though. "What did you do that for" Gleb asked in a annoyed voice "the bin was full so I put some of the food there and I was going to clean it in the morning" Kevin said. 

"Aljaz where's the sugar" I heard Janette ask from the kitchen "the old food is where the sugar is" Kevin said quickly we all stood up and the boys sprinted to the kitchen I just walked normally so Janette and Aljaz won't suspect anything. "You ok Gleb and Kevin" Janette asked "just having a race" Gleb said very sure with himself "yep just having a race at ten at night that's not weird" Kevin said really not a good thing to say I don't really know Janette or Aljaz but I reckon will be in A LOT of trouble if they find out. I think Janette likes her house looking nice and clean.

"I still can't find where the sugar is" Aljaz said looking through the cupboards "oh come on it must be here somewhere" Janette said walking over to Aljaz Kevin did a really weird voice I don't whether it was despair or if he was trying to be funny. "Its in the next cupboard" Kevin said whispering to me and Gleb. Oh no what do we do now!! "Quick think of something" Kevin said me and Gleb looked at each other trying to think of something. 

"Right it has to be in here" Janette said oh no! Oh no! "ow" I shouted while Kevin screamed "mouse!!" oh great we have to come up with something FAST! I just pretend I stood on my foot. "What's going on" Janette said in a stern voice and slamming the cupboard door. Me and Kevin looked at each other "Rose are you ok the mouse must have bit your toe" Gleb said kneeling down to my foot what's going on? I mean my foot is fine now oh! I see what we're doing!!

Gleb gave me a wink so I just have to act that really badly hurt my foot. I sat down on the kitchen floor "yeah it really hurts that mouse was HUGE" I exaggerated. Janette and Aljaz came over "I'll get some ice" Kevin said right Kevin now get rid of what ever is in the cupboard Aljaz got a chair for me seriously do they actually think I hurt my foot. "We'll have to take you to the hospital the mouse could have million of diseases and we need to get a mouse cleaner to clean the house" Janette said frustrated. "Oh no it's fine" me, Kevin and Gleb said at the same time. "Yeah I mean the mouse wasn't that big anyway" I said "but I thought you said it was huge" Aljaz asked I think he's getting suspicious "I was just exaggerating" I said "and I'm sure it will be fine in the morning won't it Rose" Gleb said "yeah I'm sure" I said "just chill out Jnatte and Aljaz everything's going to be fine" Kevin said coming over with some ice. 

Kevin gave me the thumbs up right so he got rid of the food that was in the cupboard. "Well Rose you better go to bed and I need to find the sugar" Janette said going over to the cupboards to find the sugar. "Do you need anything before you go to bed like tea or milk" Aljaz asked "oh no I'm fine thank you" I said

I made my up the stairs and changed into my pyjamas and flopped into my bed. 

Well this is a night I'm not going to forget in a hurry I thought. Have I got myself a proper family? I thought when I went into a deep sleep


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all :)
> 
> So here's Chapter 23. Sorry it's going to be a short chapter but I'll make sure the next chapter will be longer. Also another sory for not updating I was celebrating my birthday
> 
> Gabby :)

Rose POV

I woke up to someone shaking me. "What" I said still half asleep "come on get up I need to tell you something" I heard a voice I think it's Kevin. I sat up from my bed "ok, ok I'll get up" I said I saw Kevin well I was right. Kevin shut my door finally I decided to get out of bed. I took a quick shower and tied my hair in a ponytail. 

I began walking down the stairs now what's so urgent that Kevin needs me. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kevin sitting on a chair in the kitchen. "Morning" I said "morning have a good sleep" Kevin asked "yeah good thanks" I replied. "I made some toast for you I didn't know what you like for breakfast" Kevin said putting the toast on the plate for me "I love toast honestly I don't mind what meal I have you need to stop spoiling me" I said I mean seriously I am so grateful they adopted me but they need to stop spoiling me. "Its fine don't worry" Kevin smiled. 

I started eating my toast "so where are the others" I asked I haven't seen any of them this morning. "Gleb went out something to do with family I think um Janette and Aljaz went out as well visiting some friend" Kevin replied. "So what was the reason I had to get up from my nice sleep" I said taking the last bite of toast. 

"Oh um Amy called" Kevin said not sure whether that was her name I guess he means Amy from the care home "Amy from the care home" I said. "Yeah she called up she wanted to come over to see how your doing" Kevin said finishing his toast and putting his plate in the sink I passed my plate to him saying thank you. Why does Amy want to come over I mean I've only been here for a day well actually less than day! But I have missed her loads and it will be nice to see her. 

"What time is she coming over" I asked "in about 30 minutes" Kevin said I looked at the clock so it's 10:00 now so Amy will come over about 10:30. Ok I guess I better get changed I don't think Amy will like to see me in my pj's! 

"I'll go and get changed" I said Kevin he nodded his head. I walked up the stairs and chose some clothes and about to go in the bathroom. 

This day should go alright shouldn't it??


	24. What about me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone :)
> 
> So here's Chapter 24 what about me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Gabby

Rose POV

I went in the bathroom and got changed into a simple blue jumper and some jeans. I came back down stairs to the kitchen so I just know have to wait for Amy knowing her she'll be late. I remember she was always late arriving at the care home Miss Smith always had a massive go at her.

I heard some noises come from the living room guess Kevin turned on the TV. I still can't believe that I'm not in the care home. Some people are probably saying get over yourself but it's something that has changed my life and I think it's for the better.

I heard the doorbell that should be Amy. I got up from the seat and began walking towards the door "I'll get it" I said I didn't hear Kevin's reply but I'm sure it was a yes. I opened the door and it was the same old Amy I know.

"Hi Amy" I said cheerfully "hi Rose" Amy said happily I let Amy inside the house. "How are you doing" Amy asked "Well it seems to be going ok so far I've only been here for a less than a day" I replied. Amy laughed but in a awkward way she pursed her lips together what's going on? Have I done something wrong? Wait is she going to tell me that I have to go back? But I thought my foster family liked me? 

"Hi Amy" Kevin said coming out from the living room disrupting all my thoughts. "Hi uh Kevin isn't it" Amy said Kevin nodded his head. "I just came to see how Rose was getting on" Amy said sweetly. Once again another awkward silence what's going on? We all looked at each other hoping one of us would say something to ease the awkwardness. 

"How about we go upstairs to my room Amy" I said breaking the silence "yeah great idea" Amy said shyly. What is wrong? Amy is usually so friendly and open to people is she nervous or something? "I'll be in the living room if you need anything" Kevin said and with that he walked back to the living room. "Lead the way" Amy said in a nervous laugh I began walking up the stairs to my bedroom. What is going on with Amy? 

Finally we reached my room it felt like forever probably because loads of stuff are running through my head. "What's wrong Amy" I asked as soon as we were in my room I need to find what's wrong. I know Amy will deny it but there is something wrong and I'm going to find out what it is. 

"Nothing at all what would make you think anything was wrong" Amy said twirling her hair. Amy used to all ways to that when she did something wrong and deny it all the time she would twirl her hair. I pointed at her twirling her hair she immediately stopped twirling her hair "Amy is there something wrong" I asked in a sad voice Amy looked at me with sad eyes and nodded her head. "Its not about me though it's about you" Amy said looking nervous. 

"What about me" I asked nervously "Rose what I'm about to tell" "cut straight to what your going to say" I cut of Amy I know this is going to be bad I just want to get it over and done with. "Rose your father" Amy began "shut up" I said starting to get angry.I want nothing to do with my father he tore my family apart. I don't like to talk about it. 

"He wants to meet up with you" Amy said "well tell him I'll have nothing to do with him if it were not for him I would not have been put in a care home" I said I could feel tears threatening to spill. I will have nothing to do with him and that's that. "Rose he's sorry for what he did" Amy said trying to convince me. "I am never going to see him again" I said in a stern voice "listen to me Rose you still have your father even if he isn't the greatest father ever some kids would die to be in your position so they could see there father again" Amy said she always manages to know what to say. I didn't know what to say I looked down at my toes. But I don't want to say yes. 

"I'll think about it" I whispered "what did you say" Amy said stopping at the door "I'll think about it" I said more loudly I looked at Amy. She could tell I didn't like this at all but she's grateful "thank you Rose" Amy said gratefully I nodded my head. "I'll give you a couple of days to decide" Amy said "I'll tell Kevin and I'm sure he'll tell the others about your decision you have to make" Amy said I nodded my head they should know. 

Amy walked out of my room but she then peeped her head through the door "think it through Rose" Amy said and with that she left. 


	25. What do I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Amigos!!
> 
> So here's Chapter 25 What do I do? 
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Gabby :)

Rose POV

I sat on my bed "think it through" kept going through me head again, again and again. I put my head in my hands do I give my dad another chance I can't though he destroyed my family I probably wouldn't have been out into a care home. What do I do?

I heard a knock on the door "can I come in" I heard Kevin's voice "yeah" I said Kevin came in to my bedroom. "Hey" Kevin said softly I smiled "hi" I said quietly Kevin came and sat on my bed "so you know I guess" I said avoiding eye contact with Kevin I will probably start crying and I don't want anyone to see me but I do need some advice. 

Kevin nodded his head "so have you made your decision" Kevin asked "no not really I don't know what to do" I said Kevin slipped his hand into mine "I wouldn't know what do either" Kevin replied easing the tension I laughed well I guess he can't give me advice. "Its not my decision I and the others will support what ever you decide" Kevin said squeezing my hand. 

"What would you do" I asked I need some sort of advice "well it depends on what the circumstances were" Kevin said I think Kevin knows what I'm going to say "you want me to tell you about how I got put into care" I said "no, no" Kevin said shaking his head but I decided to finally look at Kevin and said 'really' Kevin shook his head yes. 

I haven't talked about it for over 5 years I can feel my heart start to race I think Kevin noticed "Rose you don't have to tell me I'm not going to force you" Kevin said worriedly. "Rose you don't have to tell me I was only joking" Kevin said getting even more worried and nervous "Kevin I knew you were joking" I said it was just to ease the nervousness

"Oh ok" Kevin said I laughed. "So what would you do" I said kind of wanting a answer. "I haven't had the experience and I love my parents I'm not very good at this am I" Kevin said honestly "yeah not great" I said laughing. 

"He is your biological dad right" Kevin asked I nodded my head. "On a scale of one to ten how much do you hate him" Kevin said gripping my hand I think he he knew that I was starting to get a bit upset "11" I said Kevin just shook his head. 

"Have you ever thought to regain his friendship" Kevin asked "I thought he was dead for 2 years we never liked each other I was just born by accident" I said I could feel tears starting to well up. "Everybody deserve a second chance right" Kevin said I think he's trying to persuade me to see my dad. "I probably gave him million changes and he never kept to them" I said ok maybe a million chances is a bit exaggerated but I probably gave him more than 100. 

I wish in some ways I could see my dad I mean he could have changed. But most likely he hasn't. 


	26. Strange Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> So here's Chapter 26 Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Gabby

Rose POV

"I'll leave you for a bit so you can make your mind up" Kevin said getting up from my bed I nodded my head and gave a small smile. Kevin shut the door and I just layed on my bed. I looked up to the ceiling just thinking about everything. Why do decisions have to be so hard to decide. 

Should I give my dad a second chance?? What is he like now? He could have changed? So many questions are running through my head. I never had any brothers or sisters it was nice me, mum and dad but then I don't know what happened it was just a blur too me and next thing I know I'm in a care home. Why does life have to be so difficult.

I remember some things about my mum but not a lot. I didn't see her near the end. I remember some things about my mum she had dirty blonde hair like me and very green eyes my dad on the other hand had black.hair and brown eyes.

I remember I had a cousin who was a couple of years older than me but u have no idea where he is now. We met a couple of times and he was so kind but my dad never let me see him very often. I can't remember his name or his last name I just called him Ginger Ninja yeah he was ginger he could do cool gymnastic stuff and some epic fighting skills.

I don't have any pictures of my mom or my dad just my memories of them. I wish I could find my cousin he's probably the only family apart from my dad left. I just need to remember his name. 

I think he used to work at a Tesco supermarkets and the last time I saw him he was still working there. But there are millions of Tesco supermarkets around the UK and I don't even know if he's still here he could be in a different country. He could be anywhere?? 

I heard the phone downstairs it keeps ringing maybe I should go and answer it. I rolled out of bed and went down the stairs to answer the phone. I picked up the phone "hello, hello, hello" I kept saying but no one said anything I was about to put the phone down "hello is someone there" the person said on the other side of the phone. "Yes hello" I said "Rose is that you" the person said I've never heard his voice before ok this is getting creepy. "Yes" I said reluctantly "Rose" the person said but the line went dead. "Hello, hello" I said pressing some of the numbers on the phone hoping to bring the person back on the line but nothing worked.

"You ok sorry I could get the phone I was cooking something" Kevin said j turned around still a bit shaken. "Kevin can you check the person who last called on this phone" I said "um yeah sure" Kevin said and dialing in some number Kevin put the phone down. "No nothing I'm afraid just said that the last call didn't get its number" Kevin said I just nodded my head "was it someone you knew" Kevin asked "I don't know" I replied.

"Some person seem to know name though" I said "loads of people are called Rose it's nothing to worry about I'm sure" Kevin said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Dinners ready anyway" Kevin said changing the subject.

I walked towards the kitchen. Who was on the phone as Kevin said there are loads of people called Rose. It's nothing to worry about right??


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! 
> 
> So here's Chapter 27. Hope you all like it and I hope your enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Gabby

Rose POV

I went into the kitchen and washed my hands and sat down in the chair still a bit nervous. I could feel my hands were sweating and I'm getting really fidgety. "There you are" Kevin said giving me a hot dog with ketchup that actually looks really tasty. 

"Thank you this looks really good" I said I could feel my mouth start to dribble. I started to eat the hot dog I love this. "Don't worry about the phone call" Kevin said he can tell I'm still nervous. 

"Hiya" I heard someone say and I saw Gleb come into the kitchen. "Hello" I said "it's me" Gleb started I just shook my head nobody can beat Adele with that song. "Everyone been ok" Gleb said taking a seat me and Kevin both shook our heads. I don't want Gleb or the others to know about my dad yet. 

I heard the phone ring wait is it the person who called up earlier? "I'll get it" I said getting up from my seat. I rushed over to the phone "hello" I said a bit out of breath "hi Rose it's Amy" Amy replied. 

"Oh hi" I said a bit disappointed it wasn't the person but then again something bad could have happened. "Are you ok you sound a bit bored?" Amy said "no, no I'm fine" I lied. "Ok um how's your decision coming along" Amy asked "it's only been like an hour since after you've left" I said honestly. "Oh yeah sorry it's a panic here" Amy said annoyed. 

"Why is everyone alright" I asked concerned "yeah let's just say Miss Smith is in a really big mood right now and the kids are running around everywhere" Amy said I laughed I remember Miss Smith with her moods not a place where you want to be. "Yeah thanks for your concern" Amy laughed. 

"Sorry just some stuff going through my head" I answered. "Are you sure your ok" Amy asked "I'm fine" I said through gritted teeth. "Are you sure" Amy asked again she knows something's wrong. "Amy I'm fine" I said getting a bit impatient. "Ok um made your decision" Amy asked changing the subject now I feel bad for being a bit angry at Amy. "No well it's only been a few hours sorry" I said "for what" Amy asked "I was being a bit rude before it's nothing to worry about though" I said hopefully Amy will just forget. 

"Rose it's fine" Amy said "AMY GET HERE NOW" I could hear Miss Smith shouting "miss Smith" I said "yep and in a pretty bad mood" Amy replied with a hint of fear in her voice. "Better go bye" Amy said "good luck bye" I replied feeling sorry for Amy "thanks" and with that Amy hanged up. 

I walked back into the kitchen. 


	28. CHAPTER 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Amigos,
> 
> Here's Chapter 28!!! 
> 
> Mucho carino (think that's means love that's what it says on Google translate :)  
> Gabby

Rose POV

"Who was that" Gleb asked "Amy" I simply replied. I sat back down again "I got you something" Gleb said taking out something from his bag but not showing me "what is it" I asked curiously trying to look what it was. "Close you eyes first" Gleb instructed I reluctantly closed my eyes. "You can open them now" I heard Gleb say.

I opened my eyes and saw something was sitting on the table I opened the case and it was a phone. "No I don't need this" I passed it to back to Gleb without needing to think about it. The boys stared at each other very awkwardly "no I don't want it you have it" I said trying to ease the awkwardness in the room.

"No you have it" Gleb said passing it to me again oh no. "I don't want it honestly you've already dome enough for me I don't need anything else" I replied passing the phone back. This is a bit like pass the parcel at the moment. 

"Right if you don't like it then you don't have to have it" Kevin said breaking up the pass the phone game. "Thank you" I said with relief "but you at least have to have it for a week and then we'll take it back" Kevin replied. Seriously. "Fine" I faced up that's sounds like a pretty good deal.

"How do you use a phone anyway" I said aloud but it was meant to be in my head. They all laughed I smiled a little. "Here I'll show you how to use it" Gleb said taking the phone and putting it in the middle so I could see what he was doing.

So basically over an hour was spent with me trying to use my new phone and basically failing. Gleb set up some social media accounts that I don't even know what they do. I thought a phone was simply calling someone but I guess not.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 29 enjoy!!
> 
> Gabby

Rose POV

"So got used to using your phone" Kevin asked walking in the kitchen "well sort of" I said still a bit unsure. "I've just got to go out for a minute next doors are having trouble with THIER boiler" Kevin said putting on his coat. "Never knew you were a boiler man" I laughed "I'm not" Kevin replies and I hear the door close.

I walked to the fridge and got a small amount of ice cream I'm hungry ok. I grabbed a spoon and enjoyed the taste of the chocolate ice cream. I saved the flavour of the first mouthful delicious.

** ROSE' S PHONES RINGS**

Oh really I was enjoying my ice cream. I looked at my phone and it said CALLER ID BLOCKED. Strange I hovered over the answer button never take call from strangers. I put my phone down it will stop ringing and go to answer machine. I got back to eating my ice cream.

"Hello the person you've called is not available right now please leave a message after the tone" the automated voice thing said. "Rose, Rose, Rose" someone said wait, where do I know that voice from. I froze dropping my spoon in the process it's him. The guy from earlier.

I quickly grabbed my phone and started pressing random stuff how do I get to speak to him. "Oh come on" I whispered to myself. "Hello, it's Rose" I said down the phone "Rose it's that you I can't believe I found you" the person sounded relieved.

"Who are you" I asked nervously but trying to keep my cool. "It's me Rose have you forgotten who I am" he said disbelieved "I don't know who you are" I replied. "Little Roe" he sounded upset. 

I almost dropped my phone in the ice cream. I haven't hear that name in years I could feel myself tenseing up. "Little Roe you must have grown so much" he said I think he's crying. "Please just tell me who you are" I pleaded. "It's........." he began.

**BEEP**

"NO, NO, NO" I shouted "please hello" I cried out. I took my phone and throwed it to the wall I put my head in my hands. 

Who is he?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone :)
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated basically I've got work experience in a few months and I need to do my CV, Employers agreement form and a letter. So I'm very busy at the moment.
> 
> So updates on all my stories now may take a while. But I will try and update when I can and make them the best I can too!! 
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 30!!!
> 
> Gabby :) xxx

Rose POV

I put my head on the table and tired to calm myself down. I went over to pick up my phone I looked at it carefully looking at the top and bottom no scratches which is good I sat back down again on the chair with the phone in my hand. I have to find his number somewhere?? But I don't really want to tell the others. 

It doesn't really concern them and I don't want them to get involved. This person has to be part of my family only my family called me 'little Roe'. I shivered just thinking of the name. I don't want to tell them about what happened to my family I might but not any time soon!!

"I'm back" I heard Kevin say coming through the door I'll just pretend nothing happened. "You manages to fix it then" I said with a fake smile I just can't stop thinking about the phone call. "Yeah not too much trouble" Kevin replied looking at me strangely. I think he's noticing I'm a bit shaken.

"Your phone good then" Kevin asked pointing to my phone trying to not show he was concerned. I looked down at my phone my hand clutching it very tightly. "If there's a number and it says it's blocked can you unblock the number" I asked. "Not that I know of why did you ask" Kevin asked trying to make me talk.

I opened my mouth trying to think of something. "No reason" I said. Getting of my seat and moving towards the door. 

"Can I go to my room" I asked politely Kevin just nodded his head. Oh no he usually laughs and says you don't need to ask but I do anyway. 

I quickly rushed out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. 

I launched onto my bed my head on the pillow. I turned my head and saw the computer in my room which I haven't used yet. I felt a smile growing on my face sometimes my brain is a genius.

I think I've just came up with a idea.


End file.
